


Au-delà du voile

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Always, Tribute, hommage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hommage à Alan Rickman. Qu'a-t-il découvert de l'autre côté du voile...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hommage personnel

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Rickman vient de mourir. Je suis effondrée, mais j'ai tout de même trouvé la force de lui écrire un hommage, même si je le poste un peu à la bourre je l'admets. Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de le retaper avant à l'ordinateur ^-^'
> 
> En fait, il y a deux hommages. Le premier est un texte personnel, reflétant mes propres sentiments face à cette perte tragique. Le second est la fanfiction en elle-même.
> 
> Un grand acteur vient de s'éteindre. Nous ne l'oublierons jamais.

J'avais l'impression de vivre mon pire cauchemar.

Il était mort. Alan Rickman était mort. L'un des plus grands acteurs de sa génération – mon acteur préféré parmi tous.

Mon cœur avait été remplacé par un trou béant que rien ne saurait remplir à nouveau. Mes yeux pleuraient tellement qu'ils pourraient sortir de leurs orbites avec mes larmes.

Je voulais juste me réveiller, sortir de cet état de torpeur dans lequel l'annonce de son décès m'avait plongée. C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai – dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Quelqu'un avait dû se tromper de personne, tout cela était parfaitement impossible !

Et pourtant, c'était malheureusement vrai.

Un grand homme vient de nous quitter. Il aura prêté ses traits et sa voix à de nombreux et divers personnages.

Puissent les anges l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Alan, tu seras « _à jamais_ » dans nos cœurs.


	2. Au-delà du voile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette première partie. J'ai écrit ce court texte le soir-même, jeudi 14. Écrire me semblait être le seul exutoire à mon chagrin.
> 
> Sa mort a d'autant plus choqué qu'il n'avait pas annoncer être malade. Certes, il a le droit au respect de sa vie privée, mais je dis simplement que nous aurions été un peu moins choqué par l'annonce s'il l'avait mentionné. Mais le choc finira bien par passer, enfin je l'espère.
> 
> Voici sans plus tarder la fanfiction que j'ai écrite juste après.

Alan venait de passer dans l'autre monde, après un long combat contre le cancer. Il pensa à sa mort, et à toute la tristesse que cette nouvelle causerait chez ses proches, mais aussi dans le monde entier.

Il avançait dans une sorte d'épais brouillard blanc et lumineux, et aperçut soudain un homme qui venait vers lui. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha davantage, Alan le reconnut immédiatement : Severus Snape.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, qui savait quoi que ce soit à propos de la vie après la mort ?

Severus lui fit face. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, puis le personnage rompit le silence.

\- Bienvenue, Alan. Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert avant ton passage ici, mais sache que désormais, tout cela est terminé. Je suis beaucoup plus heureux ici que je ne l'étais de l'autre côté du voile.

Severus s'arrêta un court moment, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il continua finalement :

\- Et merci pour cette magnifique interprétation de mon personnage. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu jouer ce rôle aussi parfaitement, je te l'assure.

Alan vit Severus lui tendre la main.

\- Viens avec moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je suis ici pour t'aider à passer l'antichambre et te mener directement vers le repos éternel. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Alan attrapa la main sans hésitation, et les deux hommes disparurent ensemble dans le brouillard. Réunis. À jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... * s'essuie les yeux * Pfiouu, je me suis auto-déprimée en écrivant un truc comme ça, mais il le fallait. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.
> 
> Je ne crois pas tellement en la vie après la mort – en fait, pour le moment, j'évite de penser à tout cela, disons – mais je me disais qu'Alan ne méritait pas moins, et j'espère sincèrement que cela s'est déroulé pour lui d'une façon à peu près semblable à celle que j'ai décrite.
> 
> Adieu, Alan. C'était mon hommage.


End file.
